The Transferee
by Minsuh
Summary: It's Senior year and students are dying to graduate. Mikasa has survived 3 grueling years of prison adults call "school" and she is finally ready to escape. Simple as it seems, a certain midget transferee appears. His rude and arrogant first impression leaves Mikasa to believe he is the embodiment of evil. But as their two worlds collide, feelings develop. Highschool AU [Rivamika]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

A/n: Hello! I am new to Fanfiction and so this is my first story. I am a die hard Rivamika fan because Eremika is too cliche. There might be some formatting issues since I am still getting used to the publishing format, but please bare with me. I enjoyed writing this piece so I hope you guys do as well. Please read, comment, and review. Like seriously, comment and give suggestions of plot ideas or anything. Enjoy!

* * *

The Transferee

It was another banal school day with raindrops pounding on the paths that connected the school facilities. Many sleep deprived high school students were dragging their legs to their first period class. Levi Ackerman, a senior who had just transferred to the school walked to his first class of the day.

Levi entered the classroom and greeted the teacher with a simple nod. He then observed the seating chart to figure out where he would have to sit to be tormented from pure boredom till graduation. To his own amusement, he was to sit in the desk in the corner, furthest from the front of the class.

_At least my seat isn't as shitty as this weather_, he thought.

Once Levi sat down, he withdrew a notebook and a blue pen from his bag and placed them on the desk. Since Levi had transferred schools the previous year from moving apartments, his friend count was back to zero. Furthermore, he was fresh to the social hierarchy of high school students, solely determined by popularity. Without the urge or need to meet new people, and unwilling to suffer the awkwardness of breaking the ice, Levi decided it was best if he stayed silent at his desk until class began.

With a bored gaze he scanned the classroom noticing the cliche posters of classic American novels written by people who died long ago. After finishing his examination, Levi glanced at the whiteboard which read "Literature."

"Fuck," he grumbled, "nine months of writing pointless essays and reading books written by maniacs and alcoholics until my eyes and hands deteriorate."

While Levi was contemplating his existence in the back of the room, the bell had finally rung, signaling the commencement of class as the final batch of students trickled in. Once the students sat down at their desks, the blonde teacher had stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the class.

In a stern but friendly tone she began her self introduction. "Welcome back to school. My name is Nanaba and I will be your literature instructor for the school year. I am sure you are all excited for graduation and all, but until then, you all will have to educate your mind on the essential knowledge of literature and how it shapes your thinking. If you have no questions I will now pass out the course syllabus. Oh, and please take one and pass the pile to the back of the class."

As the students were passing the syllabuses, the sound of two pairs of legs running desperately down the hallway drew attention from the whole class. Soon enough, the classroom door was violently opened and thirty pairs of eyes were staring at the culprits who were incompetent enough to be late to class on the first day of school. Levi observed the two students as they closed the door and stood awkwardly.

"Ahh, Eren and Mikasa. Mind explaining why you guys are late? Especially on the first day of school?" Nanaba asked with an annoyed voice.

The oriental girl, whom Levi assumed to be Mikasa, looked down and began to speak. "I slept in and made Eren come late to school." With an apologetic tone she continued "therefore I will take full responsibility for our tardiness."

_Bullshit_, Levi thought. _Obviously, that brat Eren was the one responsible for their tardiness. The girl's outfit and appearance is tidy and clean while the brat's is completely sloppy_.

"My god. If you're going to lie at least do it correctly" Levi mumbled to himself while fiddling with the pile of syllabuses. "That lazy ass boyfriend of yours has bed hair and hasn't made eye contact with the teacher at all."

Following a sigh filled with annoyance, Nanaba looked between the two as she replied, "I'll forgive you guys once, but if this happens again then it's guaranteed detention, understood?"

The relieved pair responded with a routined "yes" then looked at the seating chart to figure out where they had to sit. Mikasa walked past the rows of desks and seated herself in front of Levi. Eren on the other hand, sat directly in front of the teacher's desk, his seating explained self-evidently. As Nanaba was preparing to take attendance, the class resumed its typical chatters of high school drama.

Feeling a tap on the shoulder, Levi turned his head to acknowledge the person.

"Hi, I'm Jean." Offering a handshake he continued, "I've never seen you before. Are you a new student?"

With a bored expression, Levi returned the gesture and in monotone replied, "Levi, and yes, I just transferred."

"A transfer huh. Well then I hope you somewhat enjoy your time at this school, even though it's straight up prison."

"I'll try to" Levi replied while wearing a frown.

After their exchange of introductions, Levi looked back out the window while trying to recall his acquaintance's appearance. Levi only remembered that Jean was taller than him, which wasn't a surprise, and that Jean's face resembled the face of a horse. Yep, Levi was definitely going to avoid horse face. Soon after, the class noise died down as Nanaba placed her laptop on a desk near the front of the class to take attendance.

"When you hear your name please raise your hand and say here,"she announced. "Springer"

Levi heard an enthusiastic "here!" which made him look away from the window. _Who the hell would be happy to be at school_, he thought while watching the students say "here" one by one.

"Braus"

"Here!"

"Kirschtein"

"Here!"

"Yeager"

"Here!"

"Ackerman"

Suddenly the class was sucked into a void of silence after two students had boredly stated "here" in unison. Dark blue eyes met grey ones as Levi stared at Mikasa who had turned around in her seat to see who had the same last name. They stared at each other wearing their usual masks of stoicism without spitting out a word. Levi took this coincidence to take in her appearance.

_She's pretty_ he thought in the midst of admiring her. She had black hair and a round face that was carefully crafted with perfectly shaped eyes, porcelain-like skin, thin lips, and a fair nose. He saw that she was taking in his looks as well after watching her eyes subtly move up and down. Levi didn't care for what others thought about his looks, but for once he was actually curious of Mikasa's thoughts. The awkward tension between the oriental and transferee, created by their staring contest, was eventually broken when Nanaba spoke.

"Looks like we have two Ackermans this year," Nanaba announced while typing herself a note into the attendance. "From now on I'll take attendance by first names to avoid confusion."

"The helllll!?" Jean chimed in just loud enough for Levi, Mikasa, and the students around him to hear. "Mikasa, you never told me that you have cousins" he disclosed while Nanaba continued tallying attendance for the remaining students.

"I don't have any cousins," Mikasa dryly replied with a facade to conceal her annoyed state.

"You never told me that," Jean insisted.

"So?"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it's my choice whether to tell you anything, and I chose not to."

Right when Jean was about to continue pressing Mikasa for answers a deep grave voice spoke, dragging their meaningless conversation to a halt. They turned their heads towards the owner of the voice and glared at a disinterested Levi.

While leaned back on his chair with his legs crossed, Levi simply returned their glare with a bored expression. His voice low with slight annoyance, he stared at Jean and explained, "Us having the same last name is merely a coincidence. I've never met any person with the same name until now. So shut up and mind your own damn business."

Jean's eyes and mouth gaped open surprised at Levi's rude attitude and choice of words. Under Levi's death stare, he was too startled to talk back causing him to look away and face the front of the class.

Although horseface was finally out of the scene, Levi still sensed a particular oriental's stare burning a hole through his cheek. He faced Mikasa and returned her stare.

"_What_?" Levi asked. Irritated by all the glares he's received in a short amount of time. He rested his open palm under his chin and waited for another meaningless answer.

In monotone she replied, "you didn't have to be so rude."

"Tch," Levi immediately retorted, "says the one who had to come late and interrupt the class, just so she could have more time to fuck her lazy ass boyfriend."

Mikasa's grey orbs turned dark and her eyebrows flared instantly in response to the new midget student. "He's my brother!" she angrily clarified, "and I never slept with anybody!"

Levi simply smirked, amused by how easily he could push her buttons and make her unknowingly reveal she still held onto her v-card.

"Is there a problem back there?" Nanaba loudly spoke after hearing Mikasa shout.

"Sorry, no there isn't," Mikasa quickly responded apologetically after turning her body away from the dwarf transferee with a final glare.

The literature class eventually resumed as Nanaba began reading the syllabus. Since Mikasa came late, she realized that she and her brother didn't receive any. Despite her efforts to look around the class for extras, she came up with nothing. Before she was about to give up searching, she felt someone tapping on her back. Mikasa immediately turned around just to have a pile of syllabuses shoved in her field of vision. She gave a death stare at Levi then took the papers. Mikasa took a packet for herself and passed the rest to her brother with the help of the line of students in front of her. Without anymore interruptions, Nanaba continued going over the syllabus while the students struggled to stay awake.

_This school should burn down in flames_, Levi thought while pushing the door open to leave the classroom. Literature had ended after the ear deafening bell sound had rang throughout the hallways and buildings. Already, Levi created three enemies in his boring first class. Carrying a map of the school, Levi navigated the sets of stairs and hallways while trying to avoid bumping into other students.

"Organized chaos," he grumbled shortly after ducking his head to evade a girl's backpack swung towards his face as she blindly turned to talk with a friend.

After weaving through the horrible traffic of shortsighted teenagers, Levi finally arrived in front of a set of double doors with the words, "Main Office," written on a sign above. Pulling one door he entered and walked to the secretary's desk. A lady who seemed to be in her late forties looked up at Levi and smiled.

"Hello, what brought you here today?" she asked still smiling.

"I need to know my locker and its passcode" Levi replied in an emotionless voice.

After hearing Levi's name, she turned to the computer and typed on the keyboard. "Says here your locker number is 6326 and the passcode is 02-07-07," she stated. "Do you want me to write it down for you?"

Trusting his memory, Levi waved his hand down and insisted, "no, it's fine."

"Ok then. Have a fun first day of school," the lady commented as Levi exited the main office.

Levi rolled his eyes in response then walked through the hallways scanning the locker numbers. Unable to find his locker, Levi felt irritated and checked the map in his grasp once more.

"Uh… hello?" a voice spoke shyly.

Levi turned around. The person who had just given him a shy greeting was another student. The male student had bushy blonde hair, blue eyes, and of average stature. He was wearing the school uniform which had multiple badges attached to it. Receiving no acknowledgement from Levi except from his irritated look, the blonde took the cue to introduce himself.

"Hello. I'm... uh.. Armin Arlert," the shy student said while rubbing the back of their neck.

Levi gave a nod and replied, "Levi Ackerman." In an annoyed tone he continued, "Did you need something? If not, I have to go and find my locker."

"Oh. I, uh, can help you find it if you want," Armin offered although slightly startled by Levi's hostility. "As this year's senior class secretary, I am responsible for helping students find their way around," Armin explained as he pointed to one of his badges that read "Secretary."

A frown formed on Levi's face as he contemplated whether to accept or deny Armin's offer. From all his past experiences, Levi undoubtedly believed that asking for help or accepting help was only for people who were insecure or too lazy to solve their own issues. Levi took all matters into his own hands so that if he failed, he would only have himself to blame. In short, blaming was something he had no tolerance for. However, desperate times calls for desperate measures and Levi was determined to not arrive late to class and draw unwanted attention.

"6326," Levi gravely spoke as he recalled what the needlessly enthusiastic secretary informed him. "My locker number."

"Okay, great!" Armin pleasantly responded. "Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

**A/n: Hello again! I am sorry for not updating. I decided to update more frequently by writing less for each chapter. I would rather give something for you guys to enjoy than have you wait a long time. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Transferee

Ch. 2

The pair walked to the correct row of lockers- Armin leading, with the raveonette trudging a few steps behind. Sometime during the journey, Levi's agitated state resulted in the map's demise. It was now crumpled; tossed into one of the garbage bins with frustration.

As they walked through the halls, Levi observed that the school's lockers were all white and stacked in columns of two.

_How original._

Shortly after ascending a flight of stairs, Armin stopped Levi in front of a locker, with the number sequence "6326" stark against its painted surface.

"Here's your locker," the blond exclaimed cheerfully, gesturing towards the compartment with a wave of his hand.

"Great," Levi deadpanned. He then quickly entered his passcode to store a few notebooks, pens, pencils, and other miscellaneous items. Just as he finished sorting through his belongings, the bell rang and signaled the start of the next class.

The raveonette's eyes flicked up at the loudspeaker, narrowing at the evidence of his tardiness. His patience was running dangerously low. Even the smallest action - perhaps, an ignorant fly buzzing past his face - would send him over the edge. Despite this, his iron grip on the locker's door was, so far, the only indication of his internally-built mountain of frustration.

"Class started, by the way," Armin warned Levi, whose eyes had closed in an attempt to suppress his anger.

After a drawn-out exhale, Levi let go of his grip on his locker and furiously turned around. The transferees eyes flared; his eyebrows were raised, his presence radiated anger. Armin's face coated in fear as he quickly realized the redundancy of his previous comment.

"No _fucking_ shit!" Levi exploded at the senior class secretary, clearly startling the innocent boy. "Tell me, Captain Obvious," he demanded as he stepped up to face Armin, "got anything more to _say_?"

Armin looked into the enraged boy's eyes, his body frozen in place. Levi's eyes were full of pure resentment and annoyance. The blonde began to tremble as he felt his palms grow sweaty. Armin's focus directed at the floor to escape the raveonette's condescending stare. Reflecting on his past three years of high school, Armin had never met anyone who could express such a degree of exasperation, especially not towards him. The senior class secretary knew that he was in the wrong.

_I should hurry and apologize_, he thought frantically.

Armin tentatively looked up to face the transferee's scathing glower, doing his best to show sincerity.

"Look, Levi. I- I'm very sorry for stating the obvious," he began. "It was… stupid of me."

Levi observed Captain Obvious's attempt to make amends. Armin clenched his shaking hands together and averted his gaze yet again, in fear of Levi's next words.

A perfunctory, but audible "tch" was the transferee's only response.

_So, I guess this is the type of brat he is. The book-smart kid who does anything to keep everyone happy. _

A long sigh escaped Levi's mouth as he pushed his locker closed.

"Just take me to my next class," he grumbled. The raveonette glanced at the clock on the wall above the lockers, then pointed at Armin's badge.

"I'm exactly seven minutes late, but the teacher _may_ forgive me if I drag _you _along, _Senior Class Secretary_," Levi scoffed. A relieved smile appeared on Armin's face.

Usually, when a student walks into class late, a routine occurs which every student knows by heart. First, whatever was happening in the class (whether it be the teacher talking or students working) is brought to a sudden halt. All pairs of eyes are then fixed on the tardy student while he or she stands awkwardly still. After that very moment, the student meekly offers an apologetic nod and sits at their desk, all the while under the displeased watch of the teacher. Eventually, everything returns to normal and class resumes.

Unfortunately for Levi Ackerman, such was not the case. Instead of entering the class and awkwardly standing in place, the teacher rose from his desk and acknowledged the pair.

"It's great to see you again, Armin," the man said, greeting Armin with a handshake.

The shorter blonde smiled and returned the handshake. "It's great to see you too, Mr. Zacharias."

"And who might this fine gentleman be?" Mr. Zacharias questioned while glancing above Armin to subtly nod at Levi. Levi returned the gesture and responded:

"Lev-"

"Levi Ackerman!" interjected the cheerful senior class secretary.

Levi's eyes darted to the back of the rude blonde's head. His stare almost burning a hole through. The annoying enthusiastic student was now a top candidate to be added onto the transferee's murder list. Luckily for Armin, the teacher came to his rescue.

"Well Mr. Ackerman, I assume this is the first time we've met."

"Yes it is. I just transferred this year."

"Great to meet you then. Now please take a seat so we can start."

A confused Levi scanned the classroom and realized that most of the students were either conversing or doing other things. He turned around and glanced at the clock above the door which indicated that class was supposed to start seven minutes ago. Armin tapped on his shoulder and nodded towards Mr. Zacharias's podium.

"Please take a seat Levi. As the senior class secretary I'm supposed to give an announcement before class starts."

Levi shrugged, mumbling a "whatever" as he took a seat at the back of the room.

Armin stepped to the front of the class and began speaking. "Hi! My name is Armin Arlert and I am this year's Senior Class Secretary. There are many exciting things I want to share with you all so please stay quiet and listen."

Despite Armin's undeniable enthusiasm and dedication as a member of the student council, the attention given to him quickly faded. Some students began to slowly fall asleep while others were occasionally looking out the windows to cure their boredom. As for Levi, he was spinning his blue pen between his fingers to suppress the dead vibe that Armin unintentionally created. Surprisingly, Mr. Zacharias was comfortably sitting at his desk while watching the senior class secretary speak. Soon enough, the bored transferee began to plot the murder of Armin every second his speech continued. He ultimately decided to rest his arms and head on the desk to take a quick nap.

_If that blonde brat keeps talking for more than five minutes, his corpse will definitely be found lying in the hallway with a knife through his back. _

Three minutes later, Armin's boring ass speech finally finished.

"...and that is all. Thank you guys for listening!"

The secretary then slowly opened the door to leave. But not before turning around and announcing the only piece of information Levi would retain.

"Don't forget that there is a student council meeting today after school. Please come if you are interested in joining or wanting to meet new people!"

He then finally left.

Soon after the blonde's departure, Mr. Zacharias grabbed his laptop and stood up to commence class with a grin. "Alright, since it's the first day of school I'll just take attendance and go over the syllabus."

Hearing the word "attendance" woke Levi from his nap and he looked around the room to make sure that stubborn oriental wasn't there to make a scene again. After confirming her absence the raveonette glanced towards the clock above the door.

"Another whole _damn_ hour until lunch," he grumbled while Mr. Zacharias' spoke in the background.

* * *

Two grueling classes and a headache from a particular oriental girl later, the raveonette transferee walked to the cafeteria while carrying a brown lunch sack. Lunch was Levi's most tolerable period of school because he had thirty minutes all to himself to eat and rest in peace. At his previous high school the rooftop was his place of solidarity and calmness to rest during lunch. Unfortunately, it seemed life had decided for Levi to find a different location of comfort as he found the door to the rooftop locked. Of course a locked door was not a problem for the raveonette to open but he decided against it. Instead, the transferee returned to the cafeteria only to be approached by a familiar overly friendly blonde.

"Hey Levi!" Armin cheerfully says while waving his hand above his head. "Do you have someone to eat lunch with?"

The raveonette shrugs and nonchalantly replies, "I guess not."

"Okay then. You can have lunch with me and my friends!" the Senior Class Secretary enthusiastically states as he ushers levi towards a table.

The raven black and blonde hair duo approach a circular table with students sat around while eating their lunch. The transferee was definitely not thrilled to have to talk to more people he didn't need to.

_Fuck me. Is that the one kid with the horse face I talked to in literature? It is, damn it. Shitty chatter box almost made my patience run dry._

Before Levi could rethink his decision of breaking the lock and eating at the rooftop, Armin smiled and introduced the transferee to his friends.

The raveonette stood still wearing an apathetic expression while the blonde said, "This is Levi and he just transferred to our school this year. Please try to be nice to him and help him with anything he needs."

A banal response of "hi" and "welcome" were given to Levi as he simply gave a curt nod and sat down to unpack his lunch sack. After about ten minutes of eating and small talk, the transferee learned the strangers names. Levi remembered that the bald kid was Connie and the girl eating bunch of potatoes was Sasha. Unsurprisingly, even the other students teased Jean for having a face that resembles a horse so his name was easy to remember. Annie was the quiet blonde with ice cold eyes sitting next to two tall boys. Bertholdt was the friendly one with black hair and Reiner was the big one with an obnoxious personality. Undoubtedly the stereotypical jock in Levi's mind.

The transferee was surprised to meet people who didn't completely piss him off, but of course life was a dick. In the corner of his eyes he could spot two very familiar tardy students walking to the table.

"Hey Eren and Mikasa!" Armin happily says as he stands up and greets his friends with hugs. While the Senior Class Secretary is liberally greeting his two friends, Levi watches and cringes.

_If that brat ever tries to hug me, I will shove this sandwich up his ass._

As expected, the raveonette is then introduced to the blonde hug machine's two best friends.

"Nice to meet you," greets the lazy green eyed child with a casual smile by which Levi responds by nodding. On the other hand, dark blue eyes met grey ones once more with menacing glares from which each owner would not back down. Armin and the rest of the students began to feel the building tension between the raveonettes. As everybody didn't have a clue what to to do, Eren chose to be the one to break it up.

Eren first shakes his adopted sister's shoulder and asks her, "what's the matter Mikasa?" Mikasa doesn't respond to her worried brother and continues to glare at the transferee. So he turns to Levi for an answer.

"Hey Levi, what's your problem?" Eren asks.

Levi ignores the green eyed brat and goes for an insult. "Was the morning not enough for you?"

"What do you mean?" replies the taller raveonette implying caution.

Levi continues his assault on the oriental with a sarcastically condescending tone. "Is that why you are also late to lunch so you could fuck your boy toy _again_?" At this point, the transferee knew that Mikasa was very sensitive and protective of her stupid brother. It was entertaining for Levi to play around with overly protective people, especially this one.

"Don't you insult my brother or I will _beat _you," Mikasa warns the transferee with a dark expression and clenched fists.

Levi gives a quick smirk and returns her dark expression with amusement in his eyes. "Try me, _Ackerman_" he retorts all knowing that she will lose all her control.

The pretty but deadly raveonette suddenly lunges at the arrogant shorty with a right fist aiming for his face, but he simply grabs her fist and shoves her arm back. Mikasa would have gone for another attack if not for them to be separated by Eren and the other members at the table. Then a male student with ash blond hair and a female student with red-brown hair quickly grabbed Levi and took him away before teachers came.


End file.
